Mi nota
by NahilImox
Summary: Él no volvería y John lo sabia, lo supo siempre


**Los personajes que aquí utilizo no me pertenecen **

**Esta historia va dedicada a Yunuen **

**Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

_Querido Sherlock:_

_Por fin he entendido que no puedo seguir suplicándole a la vida que te devuelva a mí, pero te extraño tanto que, de ser necesario, lo haría eternamente._

_Me encantaría mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes de nuevo, o quizá eran azules, ya no lo recuerdo, ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es que lo he olvidado? Solo han pasado tres meses, o años._

_Necesito ayuda, algo que alivie o cure toda esta pena._

_Esta más que claro que sin ti a mi lado ya nada tiene sentido, antes no importaba cuantos males me rodearan lograba sobrellevarlos, pero todo era gracias a ti y ahora ya ni siquiera siento el latir de mi corazón o escucho el compás de mi respiración._

_Siempre pienso en ti, a todas horas, y en el como lograbas con tu sola presencia hacerme sentir un sinfín de emociones, a veces confusas, a veces magníficamente placenteras, solo tu lograbas eso._

_Sueño con las veces en que tomabas la iniciativa y me besabas, tus besos largos, tranquilos y la presencia de tus labios que me perseguía todo el día, ahora de eso ya solo queda un vago recuerdo._

_Todas esas risas han quedado atrás y en esta obscura habitación son tan solo ruidos que me torturan lentamente, ¡quiero salir de aquí!_

_Quiero destruir todo recuerdo tuyo pero, es imposible, te me gravaste en el alma y no sabes cuánto dueles, es mucho peor que mil balas en el hombro._

_Hay gente preocupada por mí, siempre tratando de animarme pero en cuanto los veo entrar por esa puerta mi mente vaga por otros sitios, y, esta gente termina por desistir aunque más tarde vuelven._

_Ya no soporto todas esas sombras, todas esas ilusiones, esas proyecciones de ti, junto a la ventana, en el pasillo, en mi propia cama, debo ponerle un alto así como lo hice con las lágrimas._

_He tomado una decisión, la pospuse por mucho tiempo esperanzado en verte atravesar esa puerta, con tu expresión imperturbable, cumpliendo el último deseo que pedí frente a esa fría y gris lapida._

_Ya no me importa nada, tal vez estoy loco y no logro darme cuenta, lo único que quiero es volver a estar a tu lado._

_Espero escucharte de nuevo, dándome la bienvenida._

_Solo vivía para ti y ahora cual es el motivo para eso… Sherlock esta es mi nota… te extraño…_

_TE AMO_

_J.H.W_

* * *

Un auto negro se detuvo en Baker Street al lado de ambulancias y patrullas, un hombre vestido elegantemente bajo de este, y con paso rápido se acercó a la puerta del 221B donde alguien le esperaba

-¿Qué ha pasado detective?

-John –repuso, su voz apenas era un susurro, tendió una hoja hacia el recién llegado –Creo que no lo soporto… lo de tu hermano

-Era obvio que terminaría así –dijo fríamente, ganándose una mirado de reproche y fastidio por parte del DI

-Iré con la señora Hudson en la ambulancia, llamare a Harry en cuanto lleguemos al Barts –bajo los escalones pero una mano lo retuvo antes de que saliera

-Greg… lo lamento

-Yo también… tú hermano y el doctor eran sin duda las mejores personas que he conocido –su voz volvía a ser un susurro

-Lo se

* * *

-¡Hola Johnny, mira quien vino a verte! –acerco al pequeño niño poniéndolo frente a ella –Su nombre es Hamish –dijo alegremente la mujer -¡Puedes creerlo, yo Harriet Watson, mamá! Lamento haberme tardado tanto en presentarlos… y lamento aún más que mi hijo te conozca de esta manera –su voz se quebró y abraso un poco más al pequeño –pero comprendo que tenías que hacer lo que tenías que hacer… te extraño hermanito y aunque no lo creas también extraño al loco que está a tu lado –sonrió mirando la lápida al lado derecho, las lágrimas resbalaban lento por sus mejillas

-Mamá –el pequeño se pegó más a ella

-No pasa nada, Hamish ya todo está bien –esto último lo dijo mirando a la lápida que tenía frente, blanca y con letras plateadas, se inclinó para poner una rosa blanca junto a esta

-Buenas noches, John Watson Holmes –se giró y puso una flor junto a la lápida negra –Cuídalo bien Sherlock –sonrió, tomo a su hijo de la mano y camino hacia la salida

-¿Volveremos pronto? –pregunto Hamish, Harry asintió con la cabeza –Los tíos estaban felices de vernos –su mamá pareció no escuchar esto último.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
